


Pep Talk

by RedLeaderfic



Category: Being The Elite (Web Series), 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: BCOGs, Gen, Missing Scene, Team Bonding, Team Tama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/pseuds/RedLeaderfic
Summary: Tama finds out about Chase agreeing to team with Kenny and Kota at Honor Rising. He's not overly thrilled about it.





	Pep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the basketball scene in BTE episode 93, "Pull Apart."

Chase wasn’t answering his phone and by the time Tama finally found him hiding out in some storage area he was getting mighty frustrated about it. The room was big and cluttered with a basketball hoop set up on the wall; Chase himself was sitting against the wall on a basketball he must have found, his hat at his feet and his hands in his hair. “The hell you doing in here, Chase? We’ve been looking for….” Tama let the words trail off. Chase didn’t look up when Tama spoke but he did sort of… _flinch_. In fact he looked a whole lot like a dog that expected to be kicked any second. “You gave Omega the okay.”

Chase turned his face away. “Fucking _hell_ Chase, why would you do that? I wanted everyone to steer clear of that whole mess, I told you all that. You agreed with me!”

“I know.”

“So explain to me why you just swantoned right into it all instead.”

Chase opened his mouth to answer but after a second just shook his head. “He was fair about it.”

“Tell me then. Tell me about this fair argument he made that turned you around.”

Chase looked like he would rather die than keep going with this conversation. “I was playing basketball,” he said, nodding up toward the hoop. “Kenny showed up, asked me about the match, I told him I wasn’t on either of their sides. He tried to…y’know, convince me a little bit, then he grabbed the basketball and said that if he made a shot from across the room, I would have his back. It was a fair bet.”

“Sucker’s bet. Sucker’s bet and you knew it. Why would you ever---”

“He saw something in me.”

All the anger rushed out of Tama like a flood. Chase was staring straight out ahead at nothing and Tama knew Chase wasn’t talking about the here and now, he was back over two years ago standing nervous in the ring with the Bucks getting introduced by Kenny as Bullet Club’s newest recruit. Tama sighed and sat down next to him, raking his hands through his hair. “I’m not mad. I’m not.” Chase quirked a skeptical eyebrow at him and Tama decided to clarify. “I’m not mad at you. At Omega for putting this on you most definitely, but not at you.” He leaned against the wall, his hands laced behind his head. “You know, you are the only guy he ever brought in that I wouldn’t throw on a barge and push out to sea at the first opportunity.”

“All those other guys brought Bullet Club titles.”

“Man, fuck titles. Titles come and titles go, you keep grinding the way you do and you’ll get yourself some titles soon enough. All the titles those jokers won, you know what none of them can give me?” Tama held up a too sweet and waited for Chase to return it. “That’s right. The rest of them, they all put that skull on their chest and they saw that money start rolling in and then it was all about them and not about the Club.” Tama picked up the discarded hat and put it on Chase’s head, pulling the brim down over his eyes. Chase laughed and spun it around, smoothing his hair back, and Tama bumped his shoulder. “Main eventing Korakuen though, huh?” A slow smile spread over Chase’s face, his eyes darting over at Tama before looking back at the floor. He wondered if Chase had really let himself think about that part of it yet.

“Been a while.”

“Been too long, enjoy it. That part you earned. You know, I changed my mind,” he said, waiting for Chase to look at him. “I’m glad you’re in that match. You’ll be the one representing Bullet Club out there, the real Bullet Club, and win or lose I know you’ll do us all proud.”

Tama watched Chase get in his feelings about that for a second or two, then he shoved Chase off the basketball, surprising him enough that Chase toppled over. Tama picked up the ball and stood. “C’mon,” he said, dribbling it from one hand to the other. “This is how you make all your decisions, right?” Tama kept the ball out of reach when Chase grabbed for it. “C’mon, c’mon. Guard me.” Chase pushed himself up and went into a half-hearted guard, only getting into it when Tama tried for a fast break. Tama ducked under his arm and went for an easy lay up, letting the ball bounce away after making the basket. “No more basketball for you, you suck at basketball,” he said, shoving Chase back before slinging one arm around his shoulders. “C’mon now, Fale wants to go get dinner and the longer we wait the grumpier he’s getting.”

“But we just ate before when we got here.”

“Look, all I know is the big man is hungry and I’m going to be down a brother if this goes too long because Fale already threatened to swallow Tanga whole.” Chase grinned at that and Tama guided him toward the door. “The Bucks want to call a team meeting once we all land in Melbourne.”

“Really? What for?”

“Hell if I know. I don’t really care and I’m going to give them a hard time but I admit, I am a little curious what they’re trying to sell.” He saw Chase’s expression darken. “We’re all going to be okay, toko, however this shakes out,” he said, pitching his voice low. Chase nodded a little too quickly, like he was trying to convince himself, but Tama supposed that would do for now. “And brace yourself for some bullshit when that meeting happens, because you know it’s coming. Now too sweet me.” 

Chase did, taking a deep breath, and Tama ushered him out.

Bullet Club _was_ fine. His Bullet Club. Cody and Kenny squabbling over the rest would never be able to change that, Tama would make damn sure of it.


End file.
